People who are diagnosed with a new medical condition or who suffer from chronic or acute medical conditions typically want current, relevant information regarding treatments, medical research, support groups, etc. for these medical conditions. In addition, people receiving a new prescription medication typically want additional information regarding such things as the efficacy and potential side effects of the medication. Furthermore, people taking prescription medications to treat chronic conditions want current information regarding the availability and efficacy of alternative medications. People may also want current and relevant information regarding medical procedures and possible alternatives, and/or about medical service providers (e.g., physicians or hospitals). These people generally perform web searches attempting to find relevant and useful information regarding a medical condition, a medical procedure, a medical service provider, and/or a prescribed medication. To get valuable results, the searcher must determine the right keywords to use and sift through the results of the searches to find relevant information.